Siguiendo Adelante
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** Situado después del regreso de Tenroujima. Después de que ella hablara con Jellal, medita durante un tiempo y decide avanzar en su vida amorosa. Dándose cuenta de que se ha enamorado de… Rating M por contenido sexual.


**Autor Original:** shinji01ikari.

**Titulo Original:** Moving On.

**Historia traducida**: Del idioma inglés al español latino.

**Historia traducida por:** Nestor In.

Notas de _**shinji01ikari**_: Bueno, aquí está un One Shot que está apoyado en los capítulos de la playa de Fairy Tail, después de que regresaran de Tenroujima, además de lo que me hubiera gustado que sucedería, menos el lemon por supuesto. No soy dueño de Fairy Tail. El Sr. Mashima lo hizo, porque si no, Jellal hubiera sido comido por un tiburón en esa playa donde Natsu capturara al tiburón, lo quemaría y luego con los restos alimentaría a los pingüinos o algo así. ¡Disfrutad!

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

**Siguiendo Adelante.**

Erza Scarlet sonrió después de finalmente reunirse con Jellal, ya habían pasado siete años y había encontrado una respuesta a su pregunta sobre la relación entre ellos. Se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído y miró al cielo nocturno sintiendo todo el peso sobre sus hombros aligerarse después de la conclusión a la que habían llegado en la playa. Ella cerró los ojos al recordar lo guapo que se miraba después de siete años, su voz, y cálido aliento sobre sus labios ya que casi los tocaba, antes de que se retirara, liberándola de él. Oyó algunos crujidos en los arbustos detrás de ella, pero no le prestó atención al sentir una suave brisa a su lado y un calor familiar que solo podía provenir de una persona.

El silenció lleno el aire, aparte de los gruñidos llenos de dolor procedentes del interior de la cabaña, donde el resto de sus amigos se someten al incremento de poder que Ultear podía hacer. Él se sentó a su lado. Sintió una mano sobre la suya, haciendo que sonriera: entrelazo sus dedos con los de él y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

— ¿No te sientes triste Erza? — el hombre a su lado habló y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más debido a la preocupación que el mostraba.

— En realidad no. — Erza respondió simplemente. — ¿Por qué te importa Natsu? — esta vez abrió los ojos para mirar al asesino de dragones junto a ella.

— Porque me preocupo por ti y no puedo soportar verte llorar o que estés triste. — Natsu respondió con simplicidad tales palabras mientras observaba el cielo. — Vi a ustedes dos en la playa, y pude ver los sentimientos que tienen el uno para el otro, como si fuera algo tangible. —

— Ya veo. . . ¿Te gusto Natsu? — Erza susurró y él asintió. — ¿Por qué no nos detuviste entonces? —

Natsu fijo su mirada en ella y sonrió — Porque pensé que serias feliz. —

Erza le devolvió la sonrisa y apoyo la frente sobre la suya. — Idiota. . . pero me alegro de que no lo hicieras. . . porque eso me hizo darme cuenta de que mi corazón está listo para seguir adelante. . . y amo a alguien más. —

— Él es un tipo con suerte —, respondió Natsu mientras se perdía en esos hermosos orbes marrones.

— Lo es —, respondió ella mientras sus labios se conectaban.

Sintió un golpe de electricidad a través de su cuerpo en el simple acto de envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsu mientras el beso se profundizaba. Erza sabía que se había enamorado de Natsu desde el suceso de la Torre del Cielo y sus sentimientos crecieron a medida que el tiempo pasaba y veía lo importante que es ella para él. Sus posición lentamente se desplazó hasta que Natsu estaba encima de ella y se detuvieron por un poco de aire; se vieron a los ojos, los cuales mostraban cuanto se amaban el uno a la otra.

Natsu aparto un mechón de cabello escarlata que estaba en la cara de ella y así tener una mejor visión de la mujer que capturo su corazón. Todo en ella era hermoso a los ojos del asesino de dragones, su cabello escarlata que brillaba intensamente bajo el resplandor de la luna, sus ojos castaños teñidos de sus emociones, y sus suaves labios. El pequeño rubor en sus mejillas solo añadía más belleza y no podía dejar de expresar su opinión sobre ella. — Eres hermosa Erza. . . —

Erza le sonrió cálidamente y puso una de sus manos en su mejilla y le acarició.

— Gracias Natsu. . . tú no te ves tan mal, tampoco —, ella no pudo evitar la última parte a pesar de que el solamente tenía puesto una bermuda rosa con detalles en negro, por ese pequeño detalle rieron por un corto tiempo antes de que Natsu capturara sus labios una vez más.

Erza sintió el aumento en su temperatura corporal mientras el beso se intensificaba añadiendo sus lenguas a la ecuación. Era húmedo y descuidado, debido a la inexperiencia de ambos, pero se llegó a un acuerdo tácito para dejar que sus instintos tomaran el control y alcanzaron un ritmo que aumento el placer, — mmm~ — los gemidos de Erza comenzaron a formarse en su garganta. Al escuchar los suaves gemidos de placer, el fuego de Natsu se encendió, instándolo a hacer de todo para escuchar más de su dulce voz. Erza agarró y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello rosa ya que el calor que emanaba el pelirrosado comenzó a apoderarse de ella y sus ropas se hicieron estrechas, y el roce constante de su cuerpo, especialmente en sus pechos con sus pezones endurecidos, contra los pectorales de Salamander, esa sensación solo le dio más placer a ella.

Natsu por su parte temía terminar teniendo agujeros en el pecho a causa del constaten roce de los animado pezones de Erza. A pesar de que tuvo que contenerse de vagar lejos y explorar el cuerpo de la pelirroja, solo continuo acariciándole los muslos mientras con una de sus manos libres apoyaba su peso; durante el beso intenso y apasionado su mano se deslizó y cayó al suelo arrastrando a la mujer con él. Él siseó de dolor cuando su cuerpo aún no se había recuperado de la magia de Ultear.

— ¿Estás bien Natsu? — Erza preguntó con la preocupación grabada en su rostro, mientras se recogió unos mechones de su cabello y los colocaba detrás de su oreja; la tira izquierda de su blusa cayó sobre su hombro.

Natsu le dedico una sonrisa de dolor, — Sí. . . todavía sentí un poco de dolor de lo de antes. . . . — Erza asintió, ya que se había olvidado del dolor que pasaban sus amigos mientras ellos se besaban apasionadamente. — Pero, dime Erza. . . ¿Estás segura de esto. . .? —

— Lo estoy, Natsu. . . pero yo quiero saber. . . — se mordió el labio ante la pregunta que estaba a punto de realizar, ya que mostraba su lado vulnerable a Natsu. — Te vas a quedar conmigo para siempre y nunca traicionar mi confianza… tu eres el único otro hombre al cual he abierto mi corazón… así que s- — Natsu la silencio presionando sus labios contra los de ella y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿He traicionado tu confianza antes? — preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza. — Me hice una promesa a mí mismo, para que nunca te lloraras otra vez, y junto con esa; la promesa de protegerte de cualquier cosa que no puedas manejar. —

Erza sonrió y abrazó a Natsu por todo lo que valía y hundió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, — Voy a aferrarme a eso, Natsu. . . —

Natsu simplemente envolvió el cuerpo de la pelirroja con sus brazos y le acarició la espalda, — y si alguna vez te lastimara o traicionara, abandonaría el gremio y nunca regresaría. —

_PLAF_

Después de las palabras de Natsu, Erza se apartó y le propino una bofetada.

— No digas eso, tú no eres así, Natsu —, respondió la pelirroja incapaz de comprender como Natsu pudiera decir algo así. — Si alguna vez dices algo así delante de mí; los golpes que hayas recibido palidecerán en comparación con lo que te hare —, Erza estableció una ley antes de mirar a los ojos del hombre.

Natsu sonrió nerviosamente tratando de actuar como que si su amenaza no fuera importante para él. — Ok, bien lo prometo. . . asi que por favor deja de mirarme así, estás matando el estado de ánimo y mi erección. — La última parte hizo que Erza se sonrojara al recordar lo que estaban haciendo antes, y con un hábil movimiento, él, le dio la vuelta colocándola debajo de él.

Natsu inició otro beso y esta vez no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se recuperaran de sus pasiones perdidas. Esta vez él no se contuvo; sus manos se acercaron al cuerpo de la pelirroja, acaricio sus muslos, segundos después con una de sus manos, ascendió hasta tocar el pecho derecho de Erza. Rápidamente descubrió que a Erza le gustaba cuando acariciaban sus pechos, aunque tenía que ser de una manera lasciva, en opinión de Natsu; tiro de su pezón, lo pellizco al mismo tiempo que ella se tragó un potente gemido que escapo de sus labios no ocupados. Natsu saboreaba el sabor de su piel mientras ella estiraba el cuello para darle más acceso; el chupaba y mordisqueaba la tierna carne. Él arrastró su lengua a lo largo del cuello níveo de Titania antes de capturar los suaves labios de ella una vez más.

Él se hizo hacia atrás y avanzó hacia abajo hasta que su cara por primera vez estuviera frente a los maravillosos atributos de Erza, subían y bajaban cada vez que Titania jadeaba. La beso en el cuello, después la clavícula mientras colocaba sus manos en sus costados, acariciándola antes de meter sus manos por debajo de la blusa, la levanto lentamente (La blusa, junto con el sostén.) revelando sus grandes dotes. Él no necesito una invitación, inmediatamente se aferró al pecho izquierdo; chupando con fiereza el pezón, mientras sus colmillos afilados rozaban su piel sensitiva — aaa~ mmmm~ — Tiraba y pellizcaba el otro pezón a medida que más gemidos de placer escapaban de la boca de la peliescarlata. Ella con sus manos alrededor de la cabeza del pelirrosa no le permitía a Natsu parar de desatender sus sensibles pechos; ya que el calor en su cuerpo y la picazón en la parte baja de su abdomen solo crecían más.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

El dolor había disminuido un poco, ya que Gray había logrado ponerse de pie y aun con los gritos llenos de dolor de sus amigos, oyó la voz de Erza. Fue cojeando hacia la puerta, ya que el dolor aumento en su cuerpo una vez más, y cuando más estaba cerca de la puerta, la voz de Erza se volvió más clara. El inmenso dolor que experimentaba actualmente no le permitió a su cerebro darse cuenta de que los gritos de su amiga no eran de dolor, sino que eran de placer. Se apoyó en la puerta, cuando otro ataque de dolor golpeo su cuerpo antes de abrir la puerta completamente.

— ¿Erza? — llamo, solo para encontrarse con un lugar vacío. Estaba a punto de buscarla, pero el dolor en su cuerpo regresó de nuevo, lo que hizo que trastabillara y caerá dentro de la cabaña, maldijo su suerte, tener que obtener fuerza de esta manera. — ¡Voy a golpearte Ultear, si sobrevivo a esto! —

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Natsu estaba actualmente corriendo a través del bosque cargando a una nerviosa Erza en sus brazos. El no pudo evitar reírse disimuladamente debido a lo cerca que estuvieron de ser descubiertos mientras la mujer en sus brazos reía por algo que ella rara vez hacía, a lo que él le sonrió. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Natsu llegara al gran estanque que descubrió durante su paseo por el bosque. Erza no sabía a donde la estaba llevando ya que él le pidió que cerrara los ojos, de repente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban corriendo por tierra, ¡estaban en el aire! y segundos después se encontró rodeada por agua. Ella inmediatamente surgió a la superficie, alcanzo a ver a un Natsu sonriendo salvajemente antes de que lo golpeara tan fuerte que aterrizo de bruces sobre una de las rocas planas que rodean el estanque.

Erza se acercó a Natsu y empezó a golpear al desafortunado asesino de dragones.

— ¡Eso te enseñara a no hacerme una broma más! —, gritó Titania jadeando un poco por haberle pegado.

Natsu se retorció un poco antes de que se las arreglará para mantenerse sentado. — ¡Eso duele! — se quejó antes de señalar en dirección de la espalda de la pelirroja. — Mira detrás de ti. —

Erza miró a Salamander antes de seguirle la corriente, luego se quedó sin aliento ante la belleza del lugar donde Natsu la había traído. El resplandor de la luna se reflejaba en la superficie del río, rodeado de rocas donde una cascada alimenta sus aguas. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó el sonido de la corriente y el susurro del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles cercanos. Natsu la abrazó por detrás, acomodándose a su lado, — Este lugar es hermoso, Natsu. —

— ¿A que sí? Encontré este lugar después de haber caminado para aclarar mi mente —, respondió Natsu, mientras ella asentía sabiendo las razones de Natsu. Ella siempre supo que detrás de las travesuras infantiles de Natsu, él era una persona muy intuitiva. — Sé que no soy muy romántico, pero sí sé una cosa o dos —, dijo con indiferencia.

Erza sonrió y se dio la vuelta para poder encarar al hombre responsable actualmente de su corazón y coloco sus labios sobre los de él. El aire fresco de la noche paso desapercibido para el par de amantes, a pesar de que sus ropas estaban empapadas. El beso creció en fervor con sus propio calor corporal, con Natsu protegiéndola del frío. Poco a poco cambiaron de posición hasta que Natsu de nuevo estaba sobre ella, él coloco su bufanda debajo de la cabeza de Erza, de modo que la bufanda actuara como una almohada.

Y sabiendo que él ya tenía el consentimiento de ella, procedió a continuar donde lo habían dejado, rápidamente le quitó la blusa y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos tal y como a ella le gustaba, ya que esta vez ella no se contuvo y pronto sus gemidos llenaban el bosque — ¡aaahh! ~ mmm~ —

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

En algún lugar del mismo bosque el líder de Crime Sorciere se golpeaba la cabeza contra un árbol y maldiciéndose por su estupidez, ya que su grupo podía oír los gemidos apasionados de la única ´Titania´ Erza. Mientras Ultear cubría los oídos de su hija adoptiva: Meredy, quien estaba muy ansiosa de escuchar esos ruidos interesantes.

Ultear negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su todopoderoso líder: — Y pensé que Salamander era el estúpido. —

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Natsu dejó un rastro de besos desde la punta de sus senos hasta el valle entre ellos, por su estómago plano y para finalmente aterrizar en la parte superior de su bikini negro. Desato las correas y removió la última prenda de ropa, para poder finalmente contemplar la forma desnuda de Erza Scarlet y la piel sin manchas que cubría su cuerpo perfecto.

Erza se sintió incomoda por la mirada penetrante de Natsu, por lo tanto se cubrió sus pechos y su intimidad con las manos: — ¿Hay algo mal, Natsu? —

Natsu negó con la cabeza y le sonrió: — No, nada, ¿estás lista? — pregunto mientras se quitaba la última pieza de ropa.

Ella puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Natsu y sonrió con cariño, — Lo estoy Natsu. . . lista como nunca antes. . . —

Natsu asintió mientras presionaba la punta de su pene en su coño enviando descargas de placer a la pareja; Natsu deslizó lentamente su longitud por el interior de Erza hasta que toco fondo y se deleitó en la sensación que le provocaban las paredes aterciopeladas envolviéndose alrededor de su longitud. — ¿Estás bien Erza? — Erza tenía una mirada de incomodidad enmarcada en su rostro mientras sus paredes internas se estiraban por la impresionante circunferencia de Natsu.

— Lo estoy Natsu. . . no te preocupes, ya me había roto el himen con el riguroso entrenamiento que hice. . . solo eres más grande de lo que esperaba. . . —, respondió la pelirroja, y Natsu comenzó un beso más.

Ella finalmente le dio un gesto de aprobación y Natsu comenzó a moverse, la agarró por las caderas con firmeza mientras lentamente sacaba su longitud hasta que solo la punta estaba en el interior, para luego arremeter con fuerza hacia su interior. Poco a poco, sacudió sus caderas hacia adelante y atrás, ganando velocidad y poder mientras sus pechos se balanceaban en un movimiento sumamente erótico; él le agarro ambos pechos y comenzó a amasar ambos orbes carnosos, pellizcando y tirando de ambos pezones, separándolos y luego acercándolos el uno al otro, añadiendo más placer a la experiencia sexual.

— Oh Dios. . . eres tan bueno. . . Natsu. . . — gimió Erza con sus manos colocadas firmemente sobre el pecho de su amante. — mmmm. . . . aaa... más duro . . . Natsu . . .— imploró.

— Se siente increíble Erza… — murmuró entre gemidos llenos de placer, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo.

Erza lanzo un gemido de disconformidad cuando Natsu dejo de moverse, pero otra serie de gemidos escaparon de sus labios mientras él la regresaba a su lado. La pierna derecha de Erza se presionó firmemente sobre el pecho del hombre y él continuo empujando sus caderas mientras los gemidos llenos de placer de Erza y su respiración jadeante lo estímulo a avanzar más rápido.

— mmmm ~ oooohhh ~ — Erza por su parte, no podía creer lo placentero que era su primera vez; con una de sus manos se agarró su propio pezón y lo estímulo y con la otra mano estimulaba su clítoris; mientras Natsu estimulaba otra parte diferente de su coño, ella lentamente llegaba al orgasmo. Natsu cambio otra vez de posición, dejando a la pelirroja en cuatro, Natsu continuo el coito haciendo que los gritos de placer resonaran a lo largo del bosque.

Ella sintió los pectorales de Natsu presionándose en su espalda mientras él tomaba sus pechos, amasándolos, tentándolos, jugando con ellos, — AAAHH — con una mano llego hasta su clítoris. — mmm ~Natsu … — gimió cuando sintió la hábil lengua del pelirrosa paseando por su cuello, subiendo poco a poco hasta que llego a su lóbulo derecho y lo mordió sensualmente.

— Te amo Erza —, le susurró al oído, antes de tomarla por la barbilla, obligándola a que lo viera, para luego besarla apasionadamente.

Erza lanzo un gemido gutural cuando sus labios se encontraron, sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio: — Yo también te amo Natsu. . . —, sonrió antes de que su rostro se tornara algo bochornoso. — Ahora cógeme fuerte y duro Natsu. . . demuéstrame que me amas tanto como dices amarme —, le ordenó.

La expresión del rostro de Erza y la forma en que había dicho esas palabras, le envió escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal, ver un lado diferente de Titania lo excitaba. — Ahora estoy ¡Encendido! — exclamó mientras ella se quejaba en voz alta por el intenso calor que sentía en su coño, proveniente de la polla de Natsu. Ella sintió que sus entrañas se fundían en un calor agradable. — Prepárate Erza, porque después de esto, sabras cuanto te amo y me asegurare de que camines de una manera graciosa por una semana! — declaró agarrándola de la cintura firmemente mientras ella reía por la declaración. — ¡AAAAHHHH! — Antes de que su risita se convirtiera en un gemido, ya que el comenzó a bombear ferozmente.

La fricción y el calor que provenían de su coño y la rudeza de Natsu golpeándola, le provocaron que respirara pesadamente, ya que se derrumbó, sus pechos presionados dolorosamente sobre la superficie de piedra lisa, con las manos apretadas en puños , sus pezones duros siendo arrastrados por toda la superficie de la roca lisa, amaba la fricción tan placentera. Su trasero en el aire, ya que Natsu seguía dándole con un ritmo contundente.

Él no podía dejar de admirar tan bello trasero, por alguna razón que no entendía. Lo acarició, pero un pensamiento lo golpeó y al igual que lo que hizo en la Torre del Cielo: tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse de Erza.

— ¡AH! — ella dejo escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su trasero, seguido de otro, antes de que la mano callosa de Natsu masajeara esa zona, él repitió el proceso varias veces. La extraña mezcla de dolor y placer , no hizo más que aumentar el placer que estaba recibiendo.

Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante y le agarró por el brazo izquierdo, lo que le permitió tirar de ella hacia atrás e ir más profundo dentro de ella. — Estoy a punto de terminar Erza —, gruño Natsu, jalándola hacia su cuerpo, mientras él se sentaba sobre sus rodillas; engancho sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas de la pelirroja, de esa manera, extendiéndole las piernas en forma de "V". Con sus manos llevo el cuerpo de Erza arriba y abajo en su hombría como si ella no pesara nada.

— Yo también Natsu, estoy cerca… — Erza jadeaba fuertemente, cuando permitió que su cuerpo se relajara y dejar que Natsu tomara el control. — Vamos a hacerlo… juntos Natsu… — Natsu asintió mientras doblaba sus esfuerzos, mientras ella envolvía sus brazos con los antebrazos del joven asesino, el gruño un par de veces más antes de que llegaran a sus respectivos orgasmos.

— ¡NAAATSUUUUU! —

— ¡ERZAAA! —

Erza le saco un poco de sangre al aruñar parte de sus antebrazos debido al poderoso orgasmo, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se puso rígido mientras sus jugos explotaban fuera de su coño, el cual se apretó aún más alrededor de la virilidad del hombre, como que si quisiera exprimir más semilla. Sus jugos combinados se filtraron a través de los labios vaginales, cubriendo el resto de su polla y manchando sus muslos; el recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, aun jadeando, mientras continuaba lanzando su semilla dentro de Erza antes de que lentamente se recostara sobre su espalda, soltándole las piernas y colocándola alrededor suyo.

— Eso fue increíble… Natsu —, comento Erza, lanzando al aire un gemido de inconformidad cuando la polla de su amante abandono su intimidad, le hacía falta la sensación de la polla llenándola.

Natsu la beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, mientras la acercaba más a él. — Yo también… me sentí genial… ¿pero eso está bien? — Ella se preguntó a qué se refería, hasta que recordó que él se vino dentro de ella y de la cantidad todavía saliendo de su intimidad aún sensible; _"Dios, voy a tener fugas durante un tiempo"._

— Está bien… además incluso yo sé que no huiras si alguna vez quedo embarazada, ¿verdad? —, dijo Erza, solo para obtener un silencio como respuesta. — ¿VERDAD; NATSU? — esta vez ella se giró sobre él, solo para encontrarlo sonriéndole, mientras él le aba un beso en los labios. — No me asustes así que… —

Natsu se rió un poco, — Solo estoy bromeando… Me prometí que nunca te dejaría. Dejame solo descansar un poco más… entonces empezaremos la segunda ronda. — Erza se sonrojó ante las implicaciones de esas palabras y se limitó a asentir… por un largo tiempo tuvieron una noche dichosa.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

_A la mañana siguiente…_

El resto del equipo de Natsu salió de la pequeña cabaña un tanto descansados ya que el dolor se detuvo a media noche, lo que les permitió dormir el resto de la noche. Al darse cuenta de que sus líder y Titania estaban actualmente desaparecidos, decidieron buscar a los dos miembros faltantes y los encontraron de pie en la playa. El grupo se saludaron, comenzaron una charla amena, hasta que Natsu y Gray comenzaron una pelea, que Erza termino inmediatamente. Después de un ligero almuerzo el grupo abandonó la playa con rumbo a la estación de trenes y así dar comienzo a su viaje hacia el lugar donde se celebraría el gran torneo mágico; pero antes de que pudieran partir, Wendy detuvo a ambos, Titania y a Natsu, para preguntarle algo que ella noto después de que los encontraron.

— ¿Qué es Wendy? — Natsu preguntó, estudiando a la pequeña niña que tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — Erza preguntó a la niña, como lo haría una madre a su hija. Wendy vaciló un poco antes de hablar: — Ummm. . . yo vi cuando los encontramos.. I.. emm.. —

— ¿Bien? — Erza murmuró compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Natsu.

— ¿Pasaron la noche juntos? — preguntó finalmente, sonrojándose intensamente después de su pregunta, ya que después de haberlos encontrado, ella noto el olor en Erza y viceversa, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Compartieron una mirada final, miraron a la niña y dieron sus respuestas: — Lo hicimos. —

— ¿Así que ustedes dos son una pareja ahora? — preguntó, ambos compartieron unas miradas significativas y le sonrieron a la niña.

— Supongo que lo somos —, respondió él. — ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? — la maga del cielo asintió antes de que los tres caminaran para alcanzar al resto del grupo.

Erza no sabía que le deparaba el futuro, con respecto a su relación con Natsu. Dio un vistazo al asesino de dragones, el caminaba con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza antes de mirarla y sonreírle. Miro de nuevo al camino y llegó a la conclusión de que cualquier cosa que suceda en el futuro, ella sabe con seguridad que Natsu siempre estaría allí con ella y eso es suficiente garantía para ella y el la haría feliz y seguiría con ella de por vida.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

_En algún camino del bosque. _

Jellal Fernandez el líder del grupo Crime Sorciere parecía a simple vista un fantasma o alma en pena debido a lo que escucho en la noche, ni una sola pizca de sueño debido a la voz de la pareja, no podía creer las palabras que salieron de la boca de Erza ni la melodiosa voz que ella creo. Mientras tanto Ultear tenía un rubor casi permanente en las mejillas, después de haber visto las aventuras sexuales de la pareja recién formada, todo a través de la lacrima visual. Y la única persona normal del grupo es Meredy, ya que debido a la insistencia de Ultear, durmió durante toda la experiencia penosa.

FIN

¿? _¿?_ ¡! [] ~


End file.
